


【门当户对】PWP番外

by Clarie



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarie/pseuds/Clarie





	【门当户对】PWP番外

东瀛国人人敬重并托以重望的三皇子羽生结弦阁下自从那年战场归来接下了和亲的重任，花了几乎一年的时间把“公主”娶回来后这三年里——变得有点……不正常。

首先是在准时上下朝。这似乎没什么奇怪的，这是本分，然而放在三皇子身上就不同。以前的三皇子勤于公务是出了名的，上朝比天皇早，然后下朝有时都还讲不完。现在上朝开始和别的臣子一样准时到场，天皇爸爸还想比比到底谁会更早结果干坐了两时辰；而当到了下朝的时间——天皇就算没讲完——鞠一躬，走了。一点面子都不给，脚底抹油般溜的飞快。

其次是皇子书房。据婢女透露以前羽生殿下的书房真的全是各种各样的兵书，或是朝堂奏本、拟写方案、史书等等正经的让人头大的书籍。可自从娶了那公主进府，这些书——被堆进了角落抽屉或是床底，奏本垫到了枕头下；书架上摆着的变成了各色游记和奇文趣本，书案台成了手工台，今天给王妃做个风筝，明天给雕玉饰；天皇御赐的珍品更是一股脑的全进了王妃所在的院落。哦~说起王妃的院落，也是殿下回来时命令新建的，按照原来长安公主府的布局，说是怕王妃想家。

【侧妃：臣妾也想家，殿下却说的是要我习惯……】

随后是聊天的话题。外邦友人戈米沙表示：本来还在聊国事呢，还是要三句不离王妃。殿下您这样很失态啊！

而与他同父异母的兄弟宇野殿下更是苦不堪言。自己就是好心逗王妃乐一乐结果一出门看到了提着刀砍树给自己看的三哥……听说王妃第二天早也没能准时去给“她”家母奉茶聊天。三殿下给母亲的理由是王妃水土不服病了…搞笑？？三年了！还水土不服？！脑子长屁股上都知道三哥你个禽兽干了什么！

军营里也是天天人心惶惶。军营里都是当年跟随三皇子征伐四方的将士，而当三皇子第一次带王妃巡视军营的时候，一位老将军差点突发心脏病；病床上时还惊恐的喃语：“这、这不是、当年差点把老身射成筛子的、的、的、中庸白面将军…这怎么就…”说完摸摸自己的脖子，又晕死过去。这事一出，人人都在想当年战役是否与王妃有过节……然后似乎没有人是没有的……觉得自己的脖子现在就在断头台上。

【妖妃！妖妃呐！】  
——————————————  
然而不论外头如何风言风语，羽生结弦还是把我们“金公主”宠得没羞没臊的。除了物资上面外，精神肉体上更是没得少的。这不，才嫁过来三年，先后就有了小皇子和小公主。把两国各自的母妃乐的合不拢嘴，连本身对王妃有点成见的天皇都直接在朝堂上说其会是王府的福星，当堂就给了赏赐。

回到金博洋这。金天天诞下公主的时候正值春回大地，今年东瀛岛国春天来得晚，但气温却回升的快，府内已经开始渐渐撤下了地龙。然而妃阁内却依旧暖烘烘的。三皇子说了，主子正在坐月子，受不得冷风，一定好生伺候了。

羽生是觉得自家的王妃怎么看怎么喜欢，三年了都完全没在腻的。虽然刚生产完，还要满三个月才能承受雨露，然而每次下朝都要先去博洋那坐坐，亲自喂补药，再腻歪腻歪檫个枪走个火，才去给母妃请安。由美母妃总说他这样不合规矩，然而对这事也还是睁一只眼闭一只眼的。

虽说装成的是女性坤泽，但真身还是男性，身体消耗量大，身材总是吃不胖的那种。怀孕时吃了各种大补安胎的膳食，自家母妃那也远渡重洋送补食和厨子。金博洋这样也都只是长了些软肉而已。

别府的妃子生产后因为怕身材走样，会格外注意产后恢复而且不会亲自喂养孩子，会拿去给专门的奶娘照顾。然而金天天生产前后身材变化不大，偶尔也会亲自给小公主喂下奶。

但其实男性坤泽不太产母乳。这事还得从由美母妃送的补品说起。

由美简直待这个邻国王妃如己出，产后的补品也没有拉下的。也许就是产前产后吃的太好了，生完孩子后涨奶尤其厉害，本来就是男性的平坦胸脯，九月怀胎卸货后涨的接近B杯，经常半夜里被那隐隐的胀痛打扰。博洋私下悄悄的问随自己出嫁服侍的嬷嬷，嬷嬷说这是正常事，当年您母妃生您时也有~找贴身宫女偷偷挤掉便是。

金天天呆愣的看了眼习以为常的嬷嬷，尴尬的挠挠脸回了寝殿。金博洋虽然胆子大，当年抗刀上战场都没在怕的，但在这种事上却害羞的很。思来想去还是不要浪费了，便偷偷的喂了自家公主。

不过这都不是疏解之计，偶尔还是会涨的难受，只能躲在床帘后揉一揉，内心则是骂了自家夫君几千万遍：“再也不要生孩子了！说好男性坤泽不容易生育的呢？！这三年怀两的…书上都是骗人的！再也不要给他生了！！”

就这样慌慌张张遮遮掩掩的过了三个月。早春迟暮，院子里的花争相开放，弥漫着阵阵清香。府中常客戈米沙向来会讨人欢心，近日从华国游历回来送进一本戏本，讲的是一位皇帝与名妓的故事。金天天本身是公主长在皇宫，没见过这些个三流话本，但也正是没见过才兴趣满满，看的十分津津有味。以至于羽生回来了站在门口都听见他在那“咯咯”的笑。

羽生进屋就嘲笑他说：“都做母妃的人了，还是没个正型。”“母妃”两个字音还转两转，颇有调情意味。。说完还用手捏金博洋的脸，捏了一下不够又捏一下。

金天天一脸嫌弃的打开作孽的手，揉揉小脸蛋，说道：“最近都闷在府里都要无聊死了，看个本还管那么多？”

羽生拿过桌上的话本，合上瞥了一眼封面，“我还想来看看天天在做什么，没想到是在看这些不入流的书。怎么？我给你寻来的奇闻趣本满足不了你了？” 说罢还随手拿书轻敲了博洋的头。

博洋抽过书拿着封面对着羽生说：“你懂什么呀？我觉得倒比那些长篇大论的书有意思多了。主人公虽是妓女，倒是有骨气的；皇帝虽高高在上，却对这位妓女极其用心的。”

“怎么？天天很羡慕？”说着眯了眯眼。

“没有没有。”果然眯眯眼都是怪物，“我有结弦呀~俗话说得好：‘易得无价宝，难得有情郎’，本子虽然不入流，但故事却令人动容的。”

“歪理。平日我让你看的礼册诗词，你就放在那吃灰。当年和我对峙时引经据典的，现在怎么尽看些个不入流的。”

华国与东瀛的礼节文化不同，天天嫁过来后这些相当于从头开始学，不然参加大型祭奠或是接见客人总是会失了礼数。这也成了这些年来羽生的乐趣，没三五日的就要考察博洋的礼节诗词学的怎么样了，教他作东瀛的字画。虽然天天总是爱嘲讽他才情不足，当年在华时总是说不过自己，现在在这装模做样的给自己当老师，臊不臊？然而每次被自己说噎到在那生闷气还要天天去哄回来，也算是小两口的情趣吧。

“都看，都看。”天天觉得自己原本华夏的礼节就够烦了，现在还要多学一套，实在不想学，然而又怕羽生收了他的话本，也只好虚与委蛇，打着马虎眼儿。

金博洋慵懒的靠了会软枕，觉得累了，想要起来，“结弦，我记得你一会还要回朝堂，没事的话臣妾就要午睡啦~”“臣妾”两音也被金天天转了两转。

“三个月来胆子倒是肥了不少，敢赶我走了？”羽生见天天想走“呼！”的一下站起来，长手一揽圈过金博洋的窄腰就拢在怀里，又顺势坐下，而金博洋也就轻呼一声落坐在羽生膝头。咬着博洋的耳垂，：“今天我听母妃说，三个月的禁欲时间到了。”

金博洋嫩白的脸颊开始爬上红晕，略微推拒道：“哎…羽生，白日宣淫可是明君所为？”

然而羽生不以为然，吮吸着金博洋的耳珠，“天天都开始看起淫词艳本了，我这个做夫君当然要有所表示啊~”

金博洋的耳珠和腰窝一样，尤为敏感。哪怕只是羽生轻轻揉捏，就会泛起很好看的粉色，若是连吸带咬，博洋更是忍不住呻吟娇喘。于是羽生就有了这磨人的恶趣味，总是格外爱在那处逗留，时不时揉捏一下腰窝，惹得怀里人不断的扭动。

已有近一年没有行房事的两人总是动情地快些。

今日的金天天就格外敏感，羽生在金天天的脖子上不断的吮着，时不时用牙齿刮过坤泽的腺体，那里还有昨天啃咬留下的痕迹。这一连串下来惹得金天天不住扭动，心想好在天气还凉，领子比较高，不然这一个个红印子又要有人说他是“妖妃”了。

不过每次听到有人说他是“妖妃”，金天天心里都格外得意就是了。

金博洋跨坐在羽生的腿上，搂着他的脖子，摩挲着主动去亲吻他，毕竟是自己爱的夫君，嘴上说着不要，真正干上了倒是很诚实的。金博洋蜂蜜柚子味的信息素开始慢慢充斥了房间，标志着这个人是羽生结弦的坤泽的味道，不由的吻的更深了。唇舌纠缠间，金博洋的耳朵又开始忍不住的发红发烫，羽生引着膝头上的人的手去解自己的衣带，期间又嫌弃他漫，稍稍用力一扯，衣裙散落一地。金天天低下头羞的不愿看他，却又被捉过来吻住双唇。

羽生来不久前，博洋刚喂过小公主，现在就穿着一件中衣，身上除了蜂蜜柚子味还有着淡淡的奶香味，羽生忍不住凑上胸前，咕哝道：“不亏是做了娘亲的人。”说着直接把手伸进里衣一把剥掉，埋在金天天脖子里细细啄吻，两只手不老实的揉着那两团软绵。

“啊…臭流氓！”金天天害羞极了，但还是往羽生的怀里钻。

“嗯哼？我以为天天在嫁与我前就知道了呢~”羽生一把把那话本扫落，抱着博洋一个翻转，让其躺着软座上，欺身便压了上去，亲吻到胸前的时候感受到一阵湿润。

“都说男性坤泽不易生育也少有女征。天天你可真是个奇迹~”羽生戏谑的说着，开始啃咬着涨起来的软胸。

“呃啊…”天天羞的现在就想遁地而逃，“还、还不是因为你…啊！”

羽生未等金天天说完，突然一口叼住那红缨，浅白的，有些透明的乳汁慢慢渗出来，舌间在顶上打个圈，奶香味似乎更浓了。

金天天被这刺激的一下找不着北，抱着羽生的头，自己胸脯高高耸起，腰身弓起，而下身的突起也与羽生的撞在一起摩擦着，眼前白茫茫一片。所有的感官一下子放大，酥酥麻麻的快感像潮水一样涌上头，太久没历情事的金天天一下子就慌了。

似乎察觉到爱人的慌张，羽生把奶香的红樱吸大了一圈后撑起身子寻到他的唇，吻住那片柔软，口腔里还有清甜的奶香。

前戏折腾了许就，羽生饶是有极大的自制力也是有点控制不住，又把金天天翻了个身，掀开半掉不掉的衣裙，蹭了几下就把自己的灼热送了进去，进去那一下就被里头的温热潮湿惊叹了一声，而突如其来的胀满感也让金天天发出了餮足的呻吟。

羽生开始搂着爱人光滑的背九浅一深的挺入着，时不时擦过前列腺，引得身下人猛地一挺身，难耐的发出绵长的呻吟。

而当羽生顶到最深处不住研磨时，“天天~居然你喜欢这些个本子，那我们对首词可好？”

金博洋喘息着，不知道羽生想要干嘛，但他现在身体里开始阵阵泛痒，于是不住的扭动着腰找寻慰藉，却被羽生一把按住。

“浅酒人前共，软玉灯边拥。”羽生每说一句便抽出半截又深顶回去，把身下人撞得一耸一耸的，“回眸入抱总和情，痛痛痛。”聪慧如金天天怎会不知他在说什么，恨不得捂住自己的耳朵，努力回头想要捂住羽生的嘴。

“轻把郎推。渐闻声颤，微惊红涌。”羽生抓住金博洋的手腕，高扣在头顶，重重吻在突起的蝴蝶骨上，“天天能对出下阙么？”

“我、我不知道。”金天天被羽生顶的眼角都溢出了泪水，再听着羽生说的淫词，爽得感觉下一秒就要泄身，可却还有点不够，还想要再多一点。

“天天总说我学华国文化学的蹩脚，文采不到位，那这首词天天一定知道，快，对出下阙，夫君就放过你啦~”羽生伸过手，与博洋十指交扣，身下却不再动，不上不下的，引得天天动情难耐。

金天天都快要崩溃了，他被情欲吊的难受，明明只差一点，就一点。

“呜…额，试与更番纵，全没些…儿缝，这回风味成颠狂，动动动…”说完这半句，羽生就动起来，不断往那点上撞着，顶撞间金博洋的声音越来越大。

“啊…臂儿…相、兜，唇儿相凑，嗯啊…舌儿相弄…呜…啊啊！”呜咽着对出下阙，被身上人猛地一计深顶，极致羞涩下直接尖叫射了出来，而后穴的猛地收缩也惹得身上人低吼一声，也不再克制自己，又抽插了十来下后，满满的射进生殖腔内。

“愿有岁月可回首，且以深情共白头。”成结的时间里羽生压在金天天身上深情的说道，“这大半年可难熬死我了……”然而金博洋被他折腾的累极了，只能没底气的骂一句“臭流氓”。  
——————————————  
一个时辰后羽生殿下着好朝服，神清气爽跨出屋，而院内所有丫鬟侍从立刻低头跪下，表示自己什么都没知道，这才神采奕奕的去上朝了。

第二日，王妃不知发了什么脾气，把府内所有有关秦淮八艳的的淫词艳本都遣人扔了，而羽生也找戈米沙喝了个茶。

两个月后，“恭喜三皇子殿下！王妃有喜了！”

End。  
有人猜出这把天天害惨了的名妓和皇帝是谁了不？~】


End file.
